fc_zurichfandomcom-20200213-history
2017 Manchester United L.F.C. season
|} The 2017 season is Manchester United L.F.C.'s 4th consecutive season of competitive football. They will be competing in the FA WSL 1 the top level of English women's football. This page will feature matches played during the FA WSL Spring Series. This will also feature United's matches in the final stages of the UEFA Women's Champions League. Squad FA WSL Morgan Sinclair Boulleau |stadium = The Autotech Stadium |location = Solihull |attendance = 442 |referee = Timothy Walker |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Patten Nobbs |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = 20,559 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Morgan |goals2 = |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = 22,559 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Harding |goals2 = Marta Morgan Alushi |stadium = Select Security Stadium |location = Widnes |attendance = 441 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Morgan Sinclair |goals2 = Cuthbert Carney |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = 26,889 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Sinclair Morgan Miyama |stadium = Huish Park |location = Yeovil |attendance = 331 |referee = Simon Shaw |result = W |stack = yes }} Morgan |goals2 = Asslani |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 60,997 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Boulleau Morgan Sinclair |goals2 = |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = 26,551 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} FA Cup Lloyd Marta Morgan |goals2 = |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = 13,281 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Morgan Marta Fischer |stadium = Select Security Stadium |location = Widnes |attendance = 302 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Lloyd Fischer |stadium = Academy Stadium |location = Manchester |attendance = 3,453 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Marta Morgan Lloyd Potter |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = 35,271 |referee = Rebecca Welch |result = W |stack = }} UEFA Champions League Mead Giugliano |stadium = Hjørring Stadium |location = Hjørring, Denmark |attendance = 2,036 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |result = W |stack = yes }} Lavogez Fishcer |goals2 = |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton, England |attendance = 21,774 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |result = W |stack = yes |aggregatescore = 9–1 }} Scott Marta |goals2 = Kumagai Marozsán |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton, England |attendance = 21,064 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |result = W |stack = yes }} |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais |location = Décines, France |attendance = 19,214 |referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) |result = W |stack = yes |aggregatescore = 2–4 }} Marta |goals2 = |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium |location = Cardiff, Wales |attendance = 22,433 |referee = Bibiana Steinhaus (Germany) |result = W |stack = yes }} ''For earlier rounds see 2016 Manchester United L.F.C. season '' Transfers